Color my World
Color my World is an episode of HTF Fanon Tv series. In this episode Josh and Mono team up to stop Chroma from making a colorful mess of the town. Roles Starring *Chroma *Mono *Josh Featuring *Punchy *Baka *Pouches Appearing *Flaky *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Truffles *Lumpy *Pop and Cub *Toothy *Mime Plot Mono is seen exiting the library with a large book, when a drop of paint lands on him. Looking up, Mono spots Josh painting a new sign for the library, one that is very colorful. Upset, Mono starts yelling at Josh, who unable to hear him, climbs down a ladder. As Mono yells at Josh, Chroma walks up from behind and happily steals several paint cans. Josh decides to ignore Mono and goes to continue working only to find his paint gone and a trail of piant splatters. Josh follows the trail, along with Mono who is still yelling until both stumble upon Chroma covering a house is random paint. The sight upsets Josh's OCD and he runs over to stop Chroma, along with Mono who finds Chroma is even worse than Josh. Chroma spots Josh and Mono just he splashes paint at the house, hitting Lammy as she exits making her run back inside. Chroma then grabs the paint cans and runs, followed by Mono.Josh however stays behind and using left over paint, he begins fixing the house. Chroma meanwhile, is still running and he trips on a rock, sending on paint can flying and covering Flaky and Baka in paint. Baka freaks and trys to hide bu the paint keeps him visible. Chroma gets up and grabs the last paint can before running again, followed still by Mono. The scene changes back to Josh who has repainted half the house and continues to do so. At this time, Punchy exits the laundromat after getting his suit cleans, only for Chroma to spash paint on him, making Punchy sigh and go back inside the laundromat. Chroma then spots a bus heading down the street and using the last of the paint he splashes the bus, unfortuantly covering the windshield and making the bas crash into a pole, luanching the driver, Lumpy and his paasengers forward and into a wall. Mono finnally catches Chroma and takes the paint bucket before yelling at Chroma. Josh at the time, finnally finsishes repainting the house and happily goes to leave, only for a paint bucket to fall on his head and smash it. Mr. Pickles is then shown to be the one who dropped the bucket. By now, Mono finishes yelling at Chroma and turns to leave, only to trip on Pouches' tail as she walks by. Both Chroma and Pouches scream when the bucket beheads Mono and lands in it. The episode ends with Punchy exiting the luandromat again with his suit clean, only to run into the paint covered Baka. Moral "Art comes in Many forms" Deaths #Lumpy, Pop, Cub, Toothy and Mime smash into a wall. #Josh's head is forced into a paint bucket. #Mono is beheaded by a piant bucket. Trivia #Pop, Cub, Toothy and Mime were passengers on the bus. #Truffles is seen hiding behind Lammy's house after Josh finishes repainting it. #When this episode aired along with Little Lamb and Bumps in the Night, the alternate title for the conglomeration was named "Two More to Go". Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Fan Episodes